Crimson Chains
The Crimson Chains is a group of organized batarian slavers founded by Abad Sam-mel and noted for their honest business dealings and discipline. Based on Omega, the Crimson Chains' known associates have included Obterian Turnonav, Abattoir, Jemak, Goronak nabKohor, AEGIS, Talyth Mellas, and countless others. Initially a small group, the Crimson Chains expanded rapidly after their attack on the mining colony of Rhotan, as well as the eradication of a small army of bounty hunters and mercenaries at Xiang Shui Kou. The considerable resources garnered as a result of these successes, combined with regular business transactions and a reputation for fair dealings led the Crimson Chains to establish a small base of operations on Omega. Their operations on Omega expanded drastically after the dissolution of the Embodiment mercenary company. The destruction of the Juni Arcology, despite the cost, was regarded as an opportunity to expand once again. The Crimson Chains used the latter crisis to garner local support by providing food and lodging to refugees of all species, while cleaning the area and helping to install Governor Jemak of Kloro as the new boss there. A recruiting drive began amidst the batarian refugees with mixed results, increasing the size of the Crimson Chains organization but temporarily diminishing its overall quality. Known Crimson Chains once included Abad Sam-mel, Alto Ord'Narak, Melek Ib-bar, Goronak Ilorik, Joral nabOrcas, and Ashtor Sam'klar. All members of the group were batarian, with the lone exception of Dreket the vorcha, who styled himself "Presdint". However, krogan battlemaster Talyth Mellas and the members of his krantt previously worked closely with the batarians on a number of operations and were for all intents and purposes members of the organization. Reaper War and Aftermath During the Reaper War, the Crimson Chains were effectively split into three separate groups. The largest was led by Abad Sam-mel during the defense of Lorek, and combined forces with local SIU assets under Seeker Twelve to mount an effective resistance against the Reaper forces. Following the death of both Sam-mel and Seeker Twelve, surviving Crimson Chains along with remaining elements from Seeker Twelve’s force regrouped under the joint leadership of Melek Ib-bar and Goronak Ilorik, the highest-ranking Crimson Chains officers on the planet. The Chains formed the elite core of the resistance, and following the Reaper withdrawal were instrumental in providing protection for politicians and authority figures while the government of Lorek established itself. By the time Relay travel was once again possible, the Lorek Crimson Chains were well-entrenched as the foremost private military force on the planet. They took an active role in training the fledgling military, including thousands of former slaves freed during the Reaper War in Sam-mel’s last official act as a member of the SIU, and continue to provide their services as both trainers and bodyguards to the new government. The second major group of Crimson Chains consisted of a contingent sent to Cartagena station just prior to the evacuation of Omega. Led by Ashtor Sam-klar and Joral nabOrcas, the Abyss Crimson Chains abandoned Cartagena to its fate when the Reapers arrived, boarding one of the Chains’ Hensa-class cruisers and retreating whenever the Reapers turned up in a given system. They spent the entirety of the Reaper war on the run, and as a result when the Reapers withdrew from Cartagena and the Chains returned they were not only largely intact, but in position to establish them as one of the foremost remaining gangs on the station. Sam’klar’s gamble had paid off, and he viewed the Chains’ behavior on Omega as weak – on Cartagena the Crimson Chains would behave like any other gang, albeit one with better training and equipment. The third and smallest division consisted of those Chains stationed in the Chresk system, Kite's Nest, led by Alto Ord’narak. The Chains had long maintained a base on the third moon of the Hegemony planet, and while it was used primarily for cryogenic storage of particularly valuable or dangerous sentient cargo it possessed most standard laboratory equipment. The Chresk Crimson Chains adopted a similar strategy to that of the Cartagena faction, withdrawing in the face of Reaper aggression – the empty and powered-down moon base did not attract undue attention. The government of Chresk proved willing to provide fodder for the Reaper forces without the need for indoctrination and as such the world was judged a low priority for destruction. Due to Vasik team’s extensive weapons testing during the New Cairo evacuation, the Chains had access to both deadly chemical agents and the facilities to produce more. The Chresk Crimson Chains were the least numerous but perhaps the most effective of the three remaining groups, quickly establishing themselves as major providers of chemical weapons after the Reaper withdrawal; weapons which the government of Chresk was quick to turn on its own people during the slave revolts which rocked the former Hegemony. With the help of these weapons, Governor Odar Gro’Habbon was able to maintain a precarious grasp on power, though in the interest of avoiding further revolts the infamous Chresk Games were put on hold and laws were passed restricting the number of slaves any citizen could own. Other Crimson Chains units existed, scattered across the Terminus Systems fulfilling contracts when the Reapers arrived, and their fates were as varied as their missions. In some cases, Crimson Chains squads stood fast with colonial defenders. In others, entire squads seemed to vanish overnight, whether joining the flood of refugees or fleeing to look after themselves. Most commonly, however, Crimson Chains squads attached themselves to the nearest Blue Suns, and by the time the war was over many survivors had fully integrated with their new commands. It is not known to what extent the various Crimson Chains factions have been in contact since the re-establishment of Relay travel. Trivia Minor raids by the Chains include that on Thesbos. Category:Batarians Category:Organizations and Businesses